


Dammit Master Roshi

by WinchesterWarrenSon



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, Developmentally Disabled Goku, Friendship, Gen, Molestation, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterWarrenSon/pseuds/WinchesterWarrenSon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rape-kink pornography that Master Roshi made Goku read for reading comprehension lessons is going to bite Goku in the ass. Hard. Luckily, Yamcha steps in before someone outside of their group takes it farther, but the damage is done and Goku can't make sense of it. Can his friends help him out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> I am so angry at Roshi and the rape culture present in Dragon Ball in general. Like, I remembered it was there, but Roshi and Oolong are just absolutely infuriating from an adult college-educated feminist perspective. Add that to Goku exhibiting many traits of developmental disability and not understanding most of what's going on around him and that made me lose my shit when the gag involving studying with Roshi was that the reading material was rape-kink porn. Fuck you, Roshi. I don't even care if no one likes this fic, this is fucking important to me dammit.

The tournament was over, but Bulma wanted to stay in town for a little while longer because the shopping district nearby was supposed to be really good. Master Roshi encouraged staying for a little while longer before they got back to their training, but it was probably because he had seen some pretty ladies and wanted to chat them up and try to touch their boobs and butts. 

Goku didn't really understand that at all. It was in all that reading material Roshi had, but Goku could never really discern a reason why anyone would want to do it in the first place. 

Between Master Roshi wandering off to talk to girls and Bulma going into stores, that left Goku and Krillin to their own devices. Krillin had stepped into a bookstore for a moment, and Goku stayed outside the store, getting a bit of exercise around town. He ran this way and that way, but wasn't really going anywhere or had any kind of destination. It was just fun. 

"You've got quite a bit of energy, young man," spoke a voice Goku hadn't heard before. 

Goku stopped for a moment, then looked around to see who had spoken. 

An ordinary-looking man in a tan trench coat was looking up at him. He wore rectangle-shaped glasses with silver wire rims that were pushed as far up his nose as they could go. His coat was wrapped rather tightly around him, complete with a tie around his waist. 

"What's your name?" the man asked. 

"My name's Goku. What's yours?" 

"Not important." 

"Okay, Mr. Not Important." 

The man's mouth quirked upward and he laughed a little. 

"Where are your parents, Goku?" 

"I don't have any. I'm here with Master Roshi and my friends." 

"And where are they?" 

"Around. Bulma wanted to shop." 

"And they left you all alone?" 

"No, I was with Krillin, but then I wanted to run around." 

Goku jumped up and down a few times, trying to keep his heart rate up. Consistent heart rate was important after all. 

"I see. Surely a strong young man like yourself is hungry after so much exercise." 

Goku thought about it for a few moments. Well, he hadn't been exercising like he did on that island during training, but he was hungry. 

"I am pretty hungry," Goku said, stopping the jumping and putting a hand on his stomach, looking down at it. 

The man smiled. "Why don't I take you to get something to eat?" 

Goku's face brightened up with a wide smile. "Really!? You'd do that!?" 

The man nodded, and Goku laughed cheerfully as he fell into pace with the man, onwards to a place to eat. 

Time passed, and the group was getting back together, but.... 

"Where's Goku?" Krillin asked, looking around through the crowd, trying to find him. The others were looking around as well. 

"That's weird. We thought he was with you," Bulma said. 

"Well, he was, but I went into the bookstore and he didn't follow me in." 

"Huh...." 

"Well, let's go looking for him," Yamcha said. And they split up, calling for Goku and asking passers-by if they had seen a twelve-year-old with black hair that went every which way in an orange gi. 

Yamcha was the first person to get any leeway in his search. 

"Yes, I saw a man take a child who fits that description into his house. It's right over there," the old lady said, pointing across the street. 

At the mention of a house, Yamcha immediately got a bad feeling. People in the city didn't ordinarily take young children they didn't know into their houses. Feeling a sudden surge of worry, Yamcha ran over to the front door and banged on the door. 

"Hello!?" Yamcha called. "Anyone home?" 

Yamcha waited for a few moments, then he heard Goku's voice from inside, sounding confused and panicked, and that didn't help Yamcha's nerves at all. 

Yamcha tried the doorknob, saw it was locked, then stepped back far enough to give him enough room to put enough force behind the kick. He kicked the door open, the lock breaking and the doorframe creaking in protest. Yamcha hurried inside the house, but he didn't see Goku immediately. 

"Goku!?" Yamcha called. 

There was some fumbling and falling over heard from the other room, and Yamcha quickly maneuvered his way over. He ran headlong into a man in a trench coat that was opened. The man and Yamcha fell backwards apart from each other, and Yamcha saw that the man wasn't wearing anything under his trench coat. Rage bubbled up in Yamcha, getting a much better idea as to what was going on. 

"What the fuck are you doing to Goku!?" Yamcha shouted. The man scrambled for the stairs, but Yamcha grabbed the back of the trench coat. The man slipped out of it and hurried up the stairs. "Hey!" 

Yamcha moved to follow the creep up the stairs, but Goku's voice made him stop. 

"Y-Yamcha?" 

He turned around and saw Goku. Goku was sitting in a chair, eyes confused and scared, and Yamcha caught one glance at the undone martial art belt and sliding-down pants and then very consciously trained his eyes to look at anything but that. 

"Goku...." 

"Can - can we just go?" Goku slid off the chair and pulled his pants back up. 

Yamcha was torn for a few moments, but he nodded and walked over to Goku. 

"Sure. I'm gonna call the police, and then we'll find the others, okay?" 

Goku nodded, fixing his belt. 

It took a while, but Yamcha found a phone and called the police and kept an eye on the house to make sure that pervert didn't escape. Eventually Bulma, Master Roshi, Krillin, Oolong, and Puar found them. Goku sat in the grass, staring at the ground, and Yamcha wasn't sure what to say.... He knew he had to explain it to the police and they would probably want to question Goku.... 

He didn't know what to say to Bulma. 

"Hey, what happened? You okay?" Krillin asked Goku. Goku looked up, looking more confused than anything else right now. 

The next few hours were confusing to Goku and to Yamcha and the others, and it was for more or less the same reason. None of them were entirely sure what had happened, though Yamcha was able to put the pieces together better. Goku, though.... 

The police were given the information they needed sooner or later, then they were allowed to leave. 

Yamcha didn't want to leave Goku yet, so Yamcha, Bulma, Oolong, and Puar tagged along on the way back to Master Roshi's. Goku was very quiet and not really himself. 

"Goku?" Yamcha asked after a little while. 

Goku looked up at Yamcha, eyebrows lifted a little. 

"You know that it's not your fault. Right?" 

Goku furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" 

Oh dear. Yamcha swallowed a little. 

"It's not your fault that it happened. That that man . . . did what he did." 

Goku turned his head to look back down at the ground, his eyebrows furrowing more. 

"I'm still not entirely sure what he did...." 

Yamcha's stomach was tying itself up into knots. Shit.... 

"Well, he wasn't supposed to. You're only twelve and can't give consent of any sort to that kind of thing, informed or not." 

Goku looked up again. 

"What's consent?" 

Yamcha blanched a little bit. What was - !? 

"You really don't know?" Bulma asked, looking over her shoulder. 

This was . . . going to be harder than Yamcha thought.


	2. Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha does his absolute best to educate Goku on what happened, sex in general, consent, and how he is absolutely not responsible for what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written with the idea that Yamcha is not aware of nonbinary genders and trans individuals, so he uses language that indicates the gender binary. I figured it would be a typical mindset for the Dragonball universe, though the Namekians definitely suggest the presence of nonbinary and trans individuals existing within the universe, whether Toriyama was aware of them or not. (We've assumed that Namekians are all male, but all that we really know is that Dende and others simply don't have a concept of what women are, which could simply indicate that they have no gender binary as the human race on Earth understands it within Western and Western-influenced countries.)
> 
> So the concept of nonbinary gender and trans gender will have to be another day, another time, for Goku.

Yamcha and Goku sat at the table at Master Roshi's house. Bulma and the others were outside, per Yamcha's request. He didn't want Goku to feel ambushed and he wasn't sure if Goku would be more at ease with just talking to him or what. But for now, Yamcha felt like it would be easier to do this with just him and Goku. If Goku seemed to be increasingly uncomfortable, he'd ask if he'd like the others to be present. 

In front of them were mugs of tea. Yamcha wasn't entirely sure where to start. 

"I guess . . . we can start with . . . what consent is and go from there. Is that okay?" Yamcha asked, keeping an eye on Goku for indicators that he felt uncomfortable. 

"All right...." Goku said, staring at the mug and not really looking at Yamcha right then. 

Yamcha swallowed hard. 

"Well, consent is . . . consent is express permission to do something. And it's only okay to - to touch someone when given consent, and it's definitely only okay to touch someone sexually when given consent. In order to give consent to sexual stuff, though, you have to either both be adults or both be around the same age. So you wouldn't be able to give consent to an adult while you're still a kid. Does that make sense?" 

"Um...." Goku lifted a hand to scratch at his head. "Why is that?" 

"Because there's a big gap between children and adults when it comes to weighing consequences and circumstances. It's too much responsibility for a kid to handle, I guess is what I'm trying to say." 

"So . . . only an adult can give permission to do something?" 

"Or a kid to another kid. But it can't be manipulated out of them. It has to be something that they don't need much convincing for. And this is more in a sexual context, the rules are less strict in non-sexual situations, though it's always good to get permission to touch someone in case you upset them." 

"I wouldn't want to upset anybody...." 

"I know you wouldn't." 

"Is that why women get mad when Master Roshi says he wants to touch their boobs?" 

"Yeah, Roshi doesn't really ask permission and when he does it's in a kind of . . . gross and unappealing way. He pretty much always deserves it when Bulma or someone else hits him for it." 

"Same with Oolong?" 

"Definitely the same with Oolong." 

Goku seemed to think about it for a little while. "And that's why people get mad when I touch 'em to check if they're a boy or a girl?" 

"Eh heh, yeah. With that, you can always just ask them instead of touching them. I know you don't mean anything bad by it, but it's not okay, and it might make people remember stuff they don't want to remember." 

"Oh." 

Goku turned very pensive, and Yamcha wondered what he was thinking or if he was making connections to what happened the other day with what Yamcha was saying. 

"What . . . do you mean by sexual stuff exactly?" Goku asked after a while. 

"Well.... You know what your no-no zone is, right?" 

Goku shook his head. Oh boy.... 

Yamcha figured it might be easier if he stood up. 

"Okay, so this area here," Yamcha said, getting up and then gesturing to his (very much still clothed) crotch, "is your no-no zone. This is a definitely strangers-do-not-get-to-touch area. Only people you give permission to get to touch you here. The same for back here," he turned around and pointed at his butt. "Girls have breasts on their chests, which are kind of like men's chests, but they have milk glands and develop differently. Breast milk is for feeding babies. They are also no-no zones for girls. While not necessarily a no-no zone for men, having a hand placed on your chest can sometimes indicate that someone is flirting with you and might want to have sexual contact with you." 

Yamcha sat down when his demonstration was done. Goku watched him and his gestures, and his eyes followed him as Yamcha sat back down. 

Yamcha continued, "So sexual stuff is pretty much anything that involves your no-no zones, with the exception with girls and the feeding babies. Sometimes doctors have to touch your no-no zones for medical reasons for your health, but they still need your permission before touching you there. A good doctor will also give you a warning before touching you, even if you've already given them permission. Sexual conduct can also be when you're touching their no-no zones in some way." 

Goku nodded, which Yamcha hoped meant he was following well enough. 

"Sexual stuff isn't bad, but the violated consent is. So when someone ignores your refusal to engage in sexual conduct with them, they're doing something bad. But sex, when done properly, is plenty healthy and good. It's just there are bad people out there." 

Goku nodded, seeming to still be following. Yamcha took a deep breath. 

"Following so far?" he asked, just to be sure. 

"I think so...." 

Yamcha gave him a smile. 

"Another important thing to remember is that it's never your fault if your consent isn't respected. That's the problem of the other person. You haven't done anything wrong. Nothing you do or wear will ever warrant or make you deserve your consent to be ignored." 

Goku scratched his head a little more. 

"Does it . . . does what happened mean that I can't ride the Nimbus anymore?" 

Yamcha's eyes widened. 

"Uh.... No, I don't think so. We can try it, but it was something done to you, not something you forced on someone else. I don't see why it wouldn't let you ride it." 

"Well.... I've been thinking about what you're saying, and that kind of stuff happens all the time in Master Roshi's reading material, and they always talk about how the woman is a bad dirty girl because the man forces himself on her, and bad dirty people can't ride the Nimbus." 

Yamcha stared at Goku, eyes widening and mouth falling open. It took him a moment to process and accept the information given to him. His hands balled into fists. 

"He - he let you read that crap?" 

Goku nodded. "It was reading comprehension homework." 

"Reading com-!?" 

Okay. Now Yamcha was absolutely livid. 

He stood up suddenly and stormed out of the house. Goku, confused and concerned, got up and went after him. 

"MASTER ROSHI!" Yamcha shouted to the heavens. "YOU DIRTY IRRESPONSIBLE OLD FART!?" 

Right then, Yamcha didn't care that Roshi was a martial arts master. He didn't care that Roshi was stronger than him - not just stronger, incredibly stronger. He didn't care that he was an elderly man, he didn't care that he was Yamcha's senior. 

He was pissed and he was going to punish Roshi. He wasn't sure how yet, but he was definitely going to. At the very least, he was going to yell at him because what the fuck, what the actual fuck!


	3. Nimbus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roshi realizes the consequences of his perverted actions and how it has rubbed off on Goku.

Yamcha hadn't stood a chance against Master Roshi, so aside from yelling at him, actually physically punishing Roshi didn't work. 

But once Bulma understood why Yamcha was so livid, she hit Roshi for him, and Roshi wasn't going to fight Bulma. So a big, throbbing bump was being sported atop Roshi's head. Served him right. 

Goku stood to the side, watching Yamcha get back to his feet and both he and Bulma giving Roshi cross looks. Yamcha crossed his arms, his clothes dirty from having been toppled over onto the floor, and Bulma put her hands on her hips. 

"Don't you have any sense at all!? Letting Goku read that gross crap, what were you thinking!? Kid's never been to school and you - !" 

"Now wait just a minute!" Roshi exclaimed. "Just what's wrong with a bit of indulgent reading!?" 

Yamcha and Bulma both gritted their teeth, and Bulma lifted her first up again. 

"Why you - !?" 

"Yamcha?" Goku asked. 

Yamcha took a deep breath, then turned to Goku. "Yeah?" 

"Can I try calling the Nimbus now?" 

Krillin and Launch were sitting atop a rock nearby, watching. 

"What do you want to call the Nimbus for?" Krillin asked, still not entirely sure what was going on. He could connect the dots some, but all he really knew was that Goku had vanished in Metro West, been found in some guy's house, was hurt, and Yamcha had saved him. And that Goku really hadn't been quite himself since it happened. 

"I wanna make sure I can still ride it," Goku answered, turning to look at Krillin while he answered him. 

"Why would you be able to?" Roshi asked, rubbing the bump on his head. 

Goku then looked at Roshi. "'Cause those stories of yours always said those people getting their no-no zones touched even though they said no were bad and dirty, and if they're bad and dirty for it, then I'm bad and dirty, and bad and dirty people can't ride the Nimbus." 

Sudden, real understanding of what had happened back in Metro West hit Krillin rather hard, and he rather felt like the air had left his lungs. 

Someone had . . . r- r- (Krillin couldn't even think the word properly) had hurt Goku and . . . and Krillin hadn't been there to help Goku.... 

Roshi stopped rubbing the top of his head and lowered his hand. 

"Goku...." His name wasn't said so much as fluttered past the old man's lips, the shock of the statement being uttered and the statement's weight making it impossible not to say something but making it hard to think of what to say. 

"So can I call Nimbus?" Goku asked, looking to Yamcha again. 

"Sure," Yamcha said, the anger still there but deflating. 

Goku lifted his hands up to cup around his mouth, and he shouted, "NIIIIIMBUUUUS!" 

Goku waited. And waited. Only about five minutes had gone by as they waited, but the Nimbus came rather quickly, and each second longer it took to arrive, the more tense Goku became. What if . . . what if it chose not to come? 

But the Nimbus came, and Goku smiled, glad that even if he couldn't ride it, it still came when called. 

Goku waited for the Nimbus to come to a complete stop, then he posed himself to prep for jumping onto the cloud. But he didn't jump just yet, and he took a few moments, just staring at the cloud, thinking about what if.... His eyebrows furrowed, and he dropped the pose he was holding, then turned to Yamcha and Bulma. 

"If I am a bad boy now and can't ride it, what does that mean? Would I have to start doing bad stuff?" 

Bulma shook her head. "No way. If it doesn't let you ride it, it's a stupid cloud anyway and who cares what it thinks. You're always gonna be a good kid, Goku. Don't let anyone tell you different." 

"Bulma's right," Yamcha added. "If it won't let you ride, then it's a bad judge of character." 

"Are you sure about that?" Goku asked. 

"Positive," Yamcha and Bulma said in unison. 

Goku turned back to the Nimbus, looked at it for a few moments, then nodded (giving a little grunt as he did), then jumped up and landed on the cloud, bracing himself for falling through the cloud. 

But he didn't fall through. He stayed atop the cloud. It took him a few moments to be sure that that was what was happening, but once he was positive, he grinned brightly and jumped up and down on the Nimbus Cloud. 

"I did it! I did it! Yamcha, Bulma, look! I can still ride!" 

Yamcha and Bulma allowed themselves smiles, though small ones. 

"Of course you can, kid," Bulma remarked. 

Goku continued to jump for a few moments, then he took off, doing tricks in the air on the cloud. The group watched him as he went, the smiles falling off Yamcha's and Bulma's faces. They turned toward Roshi again, and Roshi had the dignity to look ashamed of himself. 

"I hadn't . . . thought it would affect him like that," Roshi admitted. 

"No. You just thought it'd be 'fun' to let a twelve-year-old read porn. Never mind that it could've taught him to be cruel to women, but lucky for you, Goku's too good to get suckered into that misogynistic crap you call 'reading material,' Bulma said, voice icy. 

"You owe Goku a serious apology," Yamcha followed up. 

"You're right. I know you're right. I'm just not sure how to do it...." Roshi continued, watching Goku fly around in the air. 

Krillin wasn't sure what it was exactly that he was feeling - uselessness? guilt? - but he knew right then and there that he was going to do what he could to be there for his friend. 

Goku came back, but didn't hop off the cloud. 

"I feel a lot better!" Goku announced, laying on the cloud and hugging it. "I think I can go searching for my dragonball now!" 

"Huh? You're going dragonball hunting again? Why?" Bulma asked. 

"'Cause I gotta find my grandpa's ball!" 

"What's - a dragonball?" Krillin asked. Goku gave him a quick explanation, and Krillin was rather in awe. 

"Does anybody want to go with me?" Goku asked. 

"Uh...." chorused Goku's friends. 

Krillin evaluated the promise he literally just made to himself (and to Goku). Yamcha and Bulma gave it some deep thought. Yamcha and Bulma looked to each other, then nodded. 

"Sure we will, Goku," Bulma said, smiling. Yamcha smiled as well. 

"No problem." 

"I'll come too!" Krillin announced, hopping off the rock he was sitting on. 

Goku's grin widened. "Great!" He giggled happily to himself. "We can go right now then!" 

"Actually, Goku, I think Master Roshi has something he wants to say to you." Bulma said. 

"Huh?" 

Goku hopped down off of the Nimbus, then looked owlishly at Master Roshi. 

"What is it, Master Roshi?" 

Roshi took a breath, trying to figure out what to say exactly. 

"I'm . . . sorry, Goku. I'm sorry I didn't look after you better." 

Goku blinked for a few moments, as though not quite sure what Roshi was talking about. Then he smiled and said, "That's okay, Master Roshi! You can't think of everything. And you helped me get really strong!" But Goku then frowned, his face getting serious. "But I don't think you should read those stories anymore. It's all about bad people doing bad things to good people and no one gets punished for it." 

"I understand," Roshi said, nodding his head. He wasn't going to throw out the majority of his porn collection. Or let Goku know that he was going to read it anyway. But he . . . he now understood that he and Goku had very different understandings of what the pornography was. Goku's use of the word "story" stuck with Roshi, because pornography . . . really didn't have a story. It was a weak set-up for sexual titilliation. And Roshi knew that. And he knew that there were real-world consequences to the actions within his pornography and knew the difference between reality and fiction, and while he was a dirty old man, he wouldn't go farther than looking without permission. (Which, if Bulma and Yamcha could hear his thoughts, they'd try their hardest to punish him for that, because that was NOT okay, either.) Goku, though, clearly interpreted it very differently and . . . now Roshi saw just how detrimental that misunderstanding had been. How detrimental . . . _his_ lessons had been. 

In a way, this was Roshi's fault. Not the fact that it happened, but how Goku felt afterwards and . . . maybe even why Goku hadn't fought back, despite being so much stronger than the pedophile. 

"Promise?" Goku asked. 

Master Roshi sighed. "Promise." Goku didn't need to know his fingers were crossed. 

Goku smiled again. "Okay! See you later, Master Roshi!" 

"Good luck finding the dragonballs," Roshi said. 

Bulma, Yamcha, Krillin, and Goku worked on going off and adventuring, and Roshi saw them off. And he watched them go. 

And he sighed as he came to better terms with just how badly he had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now, this is all I've got, so I'm calling this a completed fic. Though obviously with the change in how Goku has companions with him during the Red Ribbon Army arc, it could potentially keep going. And I think that some changes in Goku's reunion with Chichi would definitely happen. But this is what I really wanted to write for this idea. I might add more later, but it's not something I'm really planning on.


End file.
